


Wet Bobby, Dry Dog

by spiralicious



Series: How You Ruin Me Universe [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Community: 15kisses, Community: fffc, Domestic, Fluff, Froday Flash Fiction Challenge, How You Ruin Me 'verse, Humor, M/M, Non-Hunting Alternate Universe, Power Outage, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, Special Challenge #45: March Special Bingo, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Bobby goes out to find the dog. Sam makes other plans.





	Wet Bobby, Dry Dog

Sam lay on the couch, watching the fire. The storm wasn't showing any sign of letting up. If the sounds outside were any indication, it was actually getting worse. Bobby had been outside quite a while now. Sam had tried calling him on his cell phone to tell him to get back inside, now, only to find out Bobby had left it in the house. He looked at the clock and decided that if Bobby did not walk through that door in the next three minutes, he was going out looking for him. 

Fortunately, Sam didn't have to do that. The back door banged open and Bobby was stomping into the kitchen. Sam picked up the lantern and went to go greet him. The power was still out and it wouldn't do anyone any good to have a cranky, wet Bobby stomping around the kitchen in the dark. 

“Hey, Bobby, I tried...” Sam tried not to laugh, really he didn't. Bobby wasn't just soaked. It looked like he had been out rolling in the mud. 

Bobby obviously didn't notice Sam's suppressed chuckling as he continued with his rant that was already in progress, “And I don't know where that damn dog is hiding, but he can just stay there. I searched the entire damn scrap yard from...”

Rumsfeld, apparently responding to his other name, trotted into the kitchen, interrupting Bobby's rant. 

“You've got to be kidding me.”

Sam half shrugged apologetically. “He came in on his own about ten minutes after you went out. I tried calling you, but you were either too far away or the storm drowned me out. And I tried your cell, but you left it in the office desk.” 

Bobby stared.

Sam hadn't seen that particular face before, but he was sure it wasn't good. “I was getting ready to go after you.”

“Uh huh.” 

“And what would have happened if you had come back in the house and I wasn't inside?”

Bobby groaned, conceding defeat. 

“Lucky for you, you have a thoughtful and resourceful boyfriend, who...”

“Boyfriend, that's what we're going with?”

Sam rolled his eyes and tried to steer Bobby towards the laundry room without actually touching him. “Yeah, I heard it too, but I can't keep calling you the old man I'm shacking up with.”

Bobby trudged towards the laundry room reluctantly. “It makes us sound like we hold hands in the mall and paint each other's toenails. And you don't tell people that.”

“You have painted my toe nails -”

“Once.”

“And I could start. Just put your clothes in the utility sink and come back into the kitchen.”

Bobby paused.

“What?” Sam stood in the doorway, holding the lantern for light.

“Get out. I'm changing here.”

“I've seen you naked before. I saw you naked this morning.”

“This is different. Now shoo and leave the lantern on the kitchen table.”

Sam rolled his eyes and complied. Sometimes it was just not worth arguing with him and he knew that light from the lantern would reach the laundry room, if Bobby actually kept the door open. While he waited for Bobby to come out, Sam partially filled a basin with cold water from the tap and added water from the kettle he'd been heating on the fire until it reached the proper temperature. 

He didn't even bother trying to hide his laughter when Bobby walked naked into the kitchen with one hand covering his crotch and still wearing his hat. “Please tell me you just forgot about the hat.”

Bobby grunted and let Sam lead him over to the sink. “What are you doing?”

“First I'm going to wash your hair.”

“My hair? I know the rest of me is a bit grimy, but...”

“I'm the one that has to smell your hair all night and it's already wet and we're here, so lean forward and hold still.”

Bobby reluctantly leaned his head over the sink. “And people think you're the nice one.”

“To be fair, they're comparing me to you.” Sam carefully poured a cup of warmed water over Bobby's head and proceeded to wash Bobby's hair. 

Once he was done, he handed Bobby a towel for his hair and went for the bar of soap and wash cloth he'd gotten when Bobby was out earlier.

Bobby reached for the wash cloth only to have Sam play keep away with it. “Sam.”

“Trying to wash you up.”

“I can do that myself.”

Sam side stepped him and started washing Bobby's back. “I know.”

Bobby squirmed. “You don't have to do that.”

“I want to.” Sam made quick work of cleaning up Bobby, with only minor protests. 

He let Bobby dry off while he got the clothes he'd set out earlier. Bobby snorted at that. “Thought of everything, didn't you?” 

“I told you I was thoughtful.” 

After he was dressed, Sam led Bobby into the living room. Bobby stood in the doorway. “Thoughtful doesn't cover it.”

While Bobby had been out looking for Rumsfeld, Sam had been preparing the house. It was cold and the power was out. Clearly, he'd been planning on them camping out in the living room. Blankets were over the windows and rolled up at the bottoms of the doorways to keep the drafts out. He'd built a fire in the fireplace and rearranged the living room furniture so that they could sleep by the fire. “Is that our mattress?” 

“I wasn't going to listen to you complain about sleeping on the cold, hard floor all night.”

“I could have slept on the couch while you slept on the cold, hard floor.” Bobby was teasing, but it didn't stop Sam from shooting him an epic bitch face. 

“Will you get into bed already?” 

“What, all this and no cocoa?” Bobby teased while walk towards the bed.

“You know Rumsfeld and I can sleep in the bed by ourselves.”

Bobby made himself comfortable. “We're sharing with Rumsfeld?”

“I don't really see anyway of stopping him.” Sam crawled in beside Bobby. 

“At least he's clean.” Bobby wrapped an arm around Sam, pulling him close.

“He was more cooperative than you were.” 

Bobby kissed Sam's forehead. “Only because you probably startled him when you picked him up to take him upstairs.” 

“How?”

“A hunch. Are we sleeping or what?”

“'Or what's' on the table?” Sam asked hopefully.

“It'll be warmer that way.”

Sam playfully shoved Bobby, then kissed him. 

Bobby rolled them over. 

They were definitely going to “or what.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the "Storm" prompt off my table at 15Kisses on Dreamwidth and the "Filthy" prompt off my Spring Bingo card at the FFFC comm on Dreamwidth.


End file.
